As The Sun Will Rise
They say that in a romantic relationship, there´s a first time for everything Those kinds of moments with my fox always were the most endearing We´ve seen so many sunsets together, like couples usually do But we once also witnessed our first sunrise together too I still see in my mind how we were spending our night in our little summer bungalow I´m so full of warmth and boy does it show In a bed near the window, I sleep in the arms of my sweetheart Nick Suddenly, I wake up even though it´s only five o´clock We went to sleep rather early that night, so it makes sense I´m in my pink pajamas and bunny slippers with Nick´s tail wrapped around me With only the air conditioning on in our home, it feels all so serene and peaceful Even the feng shui of the room is improved by a rose ornament there most beautiful It won´t be long before I get to see it Calmly I wake Nick up, just so that he too can witness this moment We have no work that day, so neither of us is in a hurry I know you want to spend the entire morning here like this with your bunny In order to wake you up, I know the best way to do that You get a tender little kiss on your cheek while I recline against your chest Sighing quietly, you blink and open your eyes You smile kindly as you still hold me in your arms Not that I mind, for that is my favorite spot for sleeping You too want to see the sunrise, as we lie there together, waiting After waiting for a while, the time finally comes From the east, a ravishing light rises The sea near our bungalow looks gorgeous in the slowly rising sunlight The sun is going to take over the sky, banishing the night I look into Nick´s eyes as the sight reminds me of our lives To me, you were like a sun that drove away the darkness We keep gazing through the window as you drape your paw on my shoulder For someone with clawed paws, you sure have such a gentle touch on my fur In the front of the rising sun, we do the hand heart gesture You´re the only one I´d want to witness this sight with, handsome Lying by your side, I give you a smile most disarming In the sunlight, even my wedding ring is still shining My fox husband, you show me all of your care and kindness every day I certainly like my status as your own honey bunny As the sun has risen, a beautiful day is just ahead But we still just keep napping and cuddling together in our bed I can feel your fluffiness and warmth while you stroke my ears When your eyes are closed, I bury your face in loving little bunny kisses No matter whether it´s sunrise or sunset Both of them are worth seeing with my mate I go back to sleep, as my tod holds me closer This bunny will be your devoted and loving doe forever I will share every morning in my life by your side Looking at the horizon as the sun will rise. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon